


Hello, I Love You

by isabellaheathcliff



Category: Urban Strangers (Band), X Factor RPF
Genre: Gennex - Freeform, M/M, Urban Boyfriends, Urban Strangers, X Factor Italia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellaheathcliff/pseuds/isabellaheathcliff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gennaro non odia le persone o il genere umano, va bene? Il fatto è che non gli piace sorridere forzatamente, per far piacere agli altri.<br/>Destino vuole però che nel suo lavoro questo è un requisito essenziale: per fare il commesso  deve essere solare e gentile ostentando allegria. Il negozio in cui lavora è strutturato in tre piani, uno per la musica, uno per i libri e uno per una sala biblioteca con il bar.<br/>[...] Nelle ultime due settimane poi si è verificata stata una curiosa situazione: ogni lunedì e giovedì tra i cd di Ed Sheeran ha trovato un bigliettino per "il ragazzo dagli occhi di ghiaccio". Ha un ammiratore segreto.<br/>[AU! In cui Mika e Fedez hanno un negozio tipo Barnes & Noble e i ragazzi di X factor ci lavorano e Genn ha un ammiratore segreto]<br/>[ Urban Boyfriends ] [ Midez ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Buongiornoè la prima volta che pubblico qualcosa qui e sono emozionata. Questa è la storia più lunga che io abbia mai scritto quindi sono un pochetto fiera di questa OS. Per chi non lo sapesse il negozio è qualcosa del genere https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barnes_%26_Noble  
> Spero vi piaccia quanto è piaciuta a me scriverla e detto questo vi auguro una buona lettura!  
> disclaimer: con questo mio scritto, pubblicato senza alcuno scopo di lucro e non intendo offenderla in nessun modo.

Hello, _I Love You_.

  
Gennaro non odia le persone o il genere umano, va bene? Il fatto è che non gli piace sorridere forzatamente, per far piacere agli altri.  
Destino vuole però che nel suo lavoro questo è un requisito essenziale: per fare il commesso deve essere solare e gentile ostentando allegria. Il negozio in cui lavora è strutturato in tre piani, uno per la musica, uno per i libri e uno per una sala biblioteca con il bar.  
Non è nemmeno un mese che lavora lì e già non ne può più, perlomeno i suoi colleghi sono simpatici. Il migliore è Giò che ha la maggior parte dei turni con lui nella sezione musicale. Ma anche Margherita, Francesca, Davide e gli altri non sono da meno. Se proprio deve trovare qualcuno di antipatico opterebbe su Alex, che sembra averlo preso di mira per qualche strano motivo. È sempre allegro ma con lui evita di parlare.  
Nelle ultime due settimane poi si è verificata stata una curiosa situazione: ogni lunedì e giovedì tra i cd di Ed Sheeran ha trovato un bigliettino per "il ragazzo dagli occhi di ghiaccio". Ha un ammiratore segreto.  
I foglietti contengono pezzi di canzoni e di poesie, oggi tocca a Rimbaud e Genn è stupito, adora Rimbaud. I biglietti vengono lasciati sempre prima che inizi il suo turno; Giò ha detto che non gli è sembrato di aver visto qualche viso familiare. La curiosità lo divora, come lo divora la fame d'amore e di quella passione che può arrivare a fare male. Da troppo tempo la sua vita è arida come un deserto, dal punto di vista sentimentale, e questo ammiratore lo sta dissetando una goccia alla volta. Si è assicurato tutta la sua attenzione, così come un'eccitante e snervante attesa.  
Ovviamente tutta questa situazione ha impiegato poco tempo per diventare la barzelletta del negozio, tutti lo stuzzicano prendendolo in giro. Il peggiore è Federico, uno dei due proprietari, anche se ha smesso quando il co-proprietario (e suo fidanzato) gli ha detto che invece lo invidia, visto che ragazzi cosi sembrano non esistere più.  
Il tutto peggiora quando Giò deve partire all'improvviso per Bari lasciando che Alex prenda la maggior parte dei suoi turni. Almeno Alex non gli fa battutine sullo stalker acculturato e di questo ne è grato. Il primo giorno, dopo essersi ormai rassegnato a due settimane di lavoro svolto in silenzio, Alex gli parla. Gli dice che anche lui viene da un paesino di Napoli e da lì le cose migliorano, parlano anche di musica e quando si salutano alla fine della giornata lavorativa. Genn è convinto di aver visto un accenno di sorriso. E al solo pensiero gli viene da sorridere a sua volta, chissà perchè poi.  
Il giorno dopo arriva dieci minuti prima in negozio eccitato all'idea di leggere il biglietto ma non trova nulla, se non Alex che lo guarda con un'espressione strana. La delusione prende il sopravvento e per almeno mezzo pomeriggio è intrattabile, a migliorargli l'umore c'è Alex che si mette a raccontare di aneddoti avvenuti in negozio prima che Gennaro venisse assunto. Ride davvero tanto e si chiede più volte a cosa sia dovuto quel cambiamento di atteggiamento.  
Infatti glielo chiese e l'altro si limita a un casuale movimento di spalle e un misero "Sembravi triste".  
Lui riusce solo a dire che si era aspettato un biglietto dal suo ammiratore e si sente stupido appena le parole lasciano la sua bocca. Alex sorride mestamente e saluta il ragazzino appena entrato nel pianerottolo.  
  
Il suo ammiratore ha saltato due biglietti quando casualmente in una conversazione Alex si era lasciato scappare che aveva sempre voluto far parte di un gruppo musicale Gennaro si ritrova ad essere sempre più curioso di conoscerlo. Inizia a sentirsi troppo simile e allo stesso tempo troppo diverso da lui. Vuole saperne sempre di più e spesso passano le serate insieme, che si tratti di un'uscita tra colleghi o di un concerto in città di gruppi sconosciuti.  
Si perde in Alex e tutti i pensieri sono su di lui, se ne sente sempre più attratto.  
Se ne rendono conto anche i loro amici, anche perché è innegabile che spesso i due si isolano nella loro bolla fatta di musica e ironia. Quando Giò torna a coprire i suoi turni e Alex torna alla cassa tutto questo interesse non fa che aumentare, per questo spesso durante le pause Gennaro va a sedersi vicino a lui alla cassa a passare tempo.  
Tra loro però non è ancora successo nulla, apparentemente sono solo amici stretti, e lui non ci ha nemmeno pensato fino a quando vede il ragazzo sorridere fin troppo con una ragazza e qualcosa lo ferisce a livello dello sterno, bloccandogli per qualche momento impercettibile il respiro.  
Si avvicina alla cassa interrompendoli distraendo la ragazza che dopo qualche minuto se ne va senza rivolgere molta attenzione a Gennaro. Lui sa di essere bello, almeno agli occhi degli altri e non si sente in colpa per aver usato il suo fascino per distogliere l'attenzione sul ragazzo. Anzi, appena ha campo libero sorride all'amico che lo guarda male prima di sorridergli e dirgli che è un egocentrico.  
Si è più o meno dimenticato del suo ammiratore quando una mattina Giò gli consegna un biglietto trovato tra i soliti cd. Stavolta non ci citazioni ma solo una frase.  
"Se mi cerchi ancora guardati intorno, io ti vedo ma tu fai lo stesso?"  
Pensa subito che sia frutto della penna di Giò ma poi un'idea si infila subdolamente tra i suoi pensieri ed è così ridicola che non sa nemmeno se prenderla in considerazione. E poi non sa se gli interessa ancora.  
Ora c'è Alex, il concreto Alex, che surclassa il mistero di un astratto ammiratore che nelle sue fantasie delusionali è tutto ciò che vuole, l'uomo perfetto. Quindi butta il biglietto nel cestino e continua a sorridere ai clienti, a dispensare allegria. Pensando intanto che stasera andrà a un concerto con lui.  
La serata trascorre come previsto: ridono, passano il tempo a sussurrarsi cose all'orecchio mentre il gruppo suona e copre le loro voci. Alex è perfetto e lui si sente nervoso. Quando Alex gli dice che gli è piaciuto il gruppo, senza pensarci due volte si butta.  
Un volo giù dalla torre Eiffel senza paracadute.  
Gli dic che gli è piaciuto di più lui, guardandolo come se lui fosse il suo sole, come se da lui dipendesse la piena funzionalità del suo cuore. Segue un silenzio riempito solo dal ritmo impazzito del suo battito, prima che Alessio gli sorrida radioso per poi distogliere lo sguardo. Quando alza di nuovo lo sguardo e continua a sorridere è come un'alba che illumina il mondo e salva le persone dal pauroso buio paralizzante. Gennaro ora non ha più paura e lo bacia.  
Un semplice e casto contatto tra le loro labbra basta a far esplodere i suoi sensi e non capisce più nulla, perde la testa.  
  
Dopo quel bacio ne seguono molti altri. I due si trovano su una panchina ad aspettare le prime luci della mattina quando Alex gli confessa tutto, incapace di trattenere tutto. Confessa di essere il suo ammiratore, che era intimorito da lui e quello che gli provoca stargli accanto, che gli faceva paura guardarlo negli occhi per paura di annegarci. Si promettono che non l'uno non lascerà annegare l'altro, che l'uno salverà l'altro e che perdersi nei sentimenti che provano va bene, finché potranno stare insieme.  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Se volete lasciare un commento sarei felicissima di leggerlo, anche per sapere se vi è piaciuta o meno!


End file.
